Amy Rose x YOU
by Pronz King
Summary: You somehow warp to the World of Sonic the Hedgehog. There, you meet your true love, Amy Rose.


You wake up to drills going and somebody humming a song. When you look to side, you see an orange fox, who happens to have two tails. The fox seems to be working on something. You rub your injured head, and you let out a sigh.

The fox turns around with a smile on his face. Before you can say anything, the fox says something.

"Hey, there! Glad to see that you're OK!"

You want to run away to the nearest exit, wherever that is.

You ask him, "What the heck is going on? And who are you?

The fox says, "My name is Tails! You were knocked out by Eggman in one of his machines."

Tails then continues to work on… whatever he's doing...

You remember these names, but from where? That bruise on your head may explain why you don't remember things.

Tails stops again. "Are you hungry?"

You reply, "S-sure." You don't know if this is a dream, or reality.

"Good. Sonic should be here any minute with some food for you."

You remember that name… Sonic.. Sonic… "Oh, Sonic! I know him!"

A door opens. You look to the door, that you somehow didn't see. A blue hedgehog enters, with what looks like chili dogs in a brown lunch bag.

The blue hedgehog smiles when he sees you.

"Hey! Glad you're not dead! That's a nasty bump on your head! You like chili dogs?"

"I… don't recall… You're Sonic, right?"

"Yep that's me, the blue blur!"

The hedgehog then throws the bag of food on your lap.

"Tell me what you think!"

You eat both the chili dogs Sonic gives you. Before you know it, the chili dogs are gone. Those chili dogs give you enough energy to stand up and walk around.

You feel humbled that these two guys cared for you overnight (probably?) and you want to thank them.

"Thank you guys so much, I owe you one. By the way, those chili dogs were delicious."

Sonic and Tails wave goodbye. You wish you could stick around, but you need to get home. After walking around the town for who knows how long, you hear some light crying.

You see the most beautiful pink hedgehog you've layed your eyes on. Your heart beats a little faster. You walk up to her.

"Hey… are you OK?"

You put your hand on her shoulder.

The pink hedgehog looks up at you with her watery eyes.

"No… nothing's OK. Everyone thinks I'm annoying, I have a stupid voice, and Sonic hates me…"

You think to yourself, "Sonic? The guy who brought me those chili dogs? Why would he run away from somebody like her?"

"Why do you think this Sonic guy hates you?

"I always chase him around, after he saved my life. I fell in love in him, and… he doesn't love me back…"

The girl continues.

"He always says (imitating Sonic's voice) 'Not now, Amy! I'm busy!' He never has time for me! I just wish somebody would love me…"

You can't help but say, "Amy, a beautiful person with a beautiful name!"

Amy blushes a little "Thank you! And you are…?"

"(Insert your own name here). (Your first name) (Your last name)."

"That's a wonderful name!" Her now happy eyes glance at yours, but are now locked into staring at your eyes.

Amy blushes and gives you a lustful stare.

You blush a little, too. You stare deep into her eyes.

Amy then gets up from the ground and motions her finger to you inside her house. As you get to the front door, you see a sign in front of the house, the sign reads,

"The House of Amy Rose ❤"

You both walk inside and shut the door behind you.

"Amy… Rose? That's the best name I've ever heard.

Amy blushes some more, her face now a light red. You walk up some stairs into a bedroom.

Amy's fingers are walking up your leg.

"You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since…"

You glance at a clock in Amy's room

"...This morning."

"Anything you're craving? Because I know what I'm craving…"

Amy lustfully looks at your crotch, licking her lips.

Trying to not get aroused, you put your hands over your crotch and say to her, "I guess spaghetti's OK."

Amy then gleefully runs to her kitchen to make the meal you requested. You go to take a shit in Amy's bathroom, and you see quite a sight. There's a vibrator on the floor and a tablet logged on to some sort of Sonic Porn website. You try to ignore these and take the shit you've been holding in your ass all afternoon. You hear Amy in the kitchen, she sounds like she's struggling to open a bottle. Or it could be a jug of pasta sauce. You think nothing of it and continue doing your business.

You wash your hands and walk down to the kitchen to see Amy finishing up her spaghetti for two.

Amy makes an evil grin and says, "This is going to be the yummiest spaghetti you've ever had, I guarantee it"

You take your first bite and… ...the spaghetti tastes a little funny… but other then that, the spaghetti was great!

"Wow, this spaghetti is delicious, thanks, Amy!

Amy blushes a dark red. "Glad you like it."

Amy then reaches over to her CD player, modeled after the Sega CD (Mega CD if you don't live in North America) and plays some romantic music.

You can't believe that Amy is going all this way to reward you for just making her feel better.

You decide to take a chance and admit your real feelings to her.

"Amy, I have something to tell you…"

You hear Amy whisper under her breath, "Here it comes!" She seems excited about the news you're about to bring.

"Amy, I love you…"

"I KNEW IT! YOU DO LOVE ME!"

Amy cries tears of joy.

You automatically close your eyes pucker your lips for a kiss. You never intentionally did this, but you let your body do the work. It seems to know what it's doing.

Amy then puckers her own lips and moves towards you. Your body moves towards her, somehow knowing she wants a kiss, too.

Your lips touch, your hands move Amy's head towards yours. You french kiss her.

Amy blushes even harder, she keeps kissing you, too. You notice her hands rubbing your crotch. You try to move her hand away, but she won't stop, no matter how hard you try. Amy pushes the spaghetti aside, and the two of you make out on the table.

You can't help but to shed a tear. You have finally found your true love.

You whisper in her ear, "I love you so much…"

You rest your head on Amy's shoulders. She whispers in your ear, "I love you, too…"

You both continue to kiss for a solid 5 minutes.

Amy asks you, "Feel anything yet?"

You look down to your crotch, to see your pingas long and hard.

You blush a dark red, yourself.

"Amy, look, I'm so sorry, I must have-"

Amy puts her index finger over your lips and shushes you.

"Ssshhh… it's OK, I wanted this to happen. I put a little Viagra in your spaghetti, disguising it as parmasean cheese."

"But, I-"

"Come with me, my love."

Amy walks over to her room, blushing. You follow, and you see Amy in a sexy pose, which makes your cock even harder.

You pounce on her in the bed. You both french kiss each other.

She starts rubbing her back. You instinctively rub her panties. Before you know it, all of your clothes are off.

You massage her breasts saying, "You have protection?"

Amy replies, "I'm on the pill"

You decide to show your dick to her in all of its veiny glory.

"Mmm. that cock looks so tasty."

Amy then kisses the tip, and then she sucks your dick, down to your balls. You massage her wet pussy.

Amy stops sucking your dick, blushes, and shows you her vagina. Your dick has had enough teasing, and dives in. Amy moans softly with each thrust. She then moans loudly.

Amy then says, "(Your name), I'm gonna cum!" You stare into her eyes, moan, and slap her ass, and say, "Me, too, Amy…"

Her moans nearly send you over the edge. You roughly penetrate her pussy, and Amy yells your name so loud, you can't help but cum, too. Your dick twitches, satisfied. You both kiss for another 10 minutes and fall asleep.

You wake up the next morning, with Amy by your side, or so you thought. Instead you wake up in your own bed, sleeping alone. You realize it was all a dream. Your brain has betrayed you. You may never see Amy ever again…

Your heart practically breaks. You cry loudly in your pillow for about an hour.

"There is something I must do…"

You purchase a rope from the hardware store and return home. You tie the robe into a noose, using the ceiling as a support. After standing on a chair, you tie the noose around your neck.

"Do I dare do this?"

"..."

"I do, for Amy."

"I'M COMING, AMY!"

You kick away the chair and you hang yourself. You get about 5 seconds to think about your life.

You can't help but to close your eyes. You think to yourself, "Goodbye, world."

You awake with Amy by your side again. You look outside the window. All you see is clouds, and the Earth beneath you. You're in Heaven. You roll over in your bed, content, until you and someone else's lips touch yours. It's Amy. You bawl your eyes out.

"Oh, Amy, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Amy shushes you, and looks at your dick, hard as a rock.

Amy asks, "Are you ready for another round?"

You blush. "Yes, I am."


End file.
